Subtle
by MeantToBe16
Summary: All he could see was darkness... And his dead brother...


_Darkness. Total darkness. It's all black around him. He can barely see anything. He wants to move forward but he's hesitant. What if he falls into something? What if he hurts himself? He looks around. There's no way out. He's trapped. _

_He starts to panic. Where the hell was he? Where were his friends? Where was his family? Were they safe? Were they okay? Wherever they were, he hoped that they were doing better than him and he hoped that they were safe and sound. _

_Suddenly, he sees a ray of hope. There's someone in front of him! He starts to smile, glad that he wasn't alone anymore. He squinted my eyes, trying his best to see who it was. The person was dressed in all white and he was slowly making his way towards him. His eyes widen and a gasp escaped his lips as he realized who it was. _

_It was his brother, Nate! And boy, did he look like hell. He was slowly approaching him, his hands held out and he was walking towards him with a dead look on his face. His brother's face was covered in blood and there were scratches all over his body. His body was a sickening white color. Nate looked like a zombie out of a bad horror movie. _

"_This is all your fault!" Nate hissed and immediately started to attack him. Shane screamed and moved backwards, shielding his face from his brother's attacks. Just as he was about to take the next step, I felt the ground I was walking on give way and to my horror, he felt myself falling deeper and deeper into some kind of never-ending hole. _

_When the hole finally seemed to end, he landed onto the cold, hard ground flat on his face. Shane started feeling scared again. What in the world was happening? Why had Nate acted like that? Had Shane done something wrong? And why was Nate covered in blood and bruises? Why was his skin white?_

_Again, everything was pitched black but this time, there was a source of light which was a white light that was shining at him from above. He had no idea where he was or what he was doing there. He looked forward but all he saw was darkness. _

_And then he saw her. A beauty in white slowly approaching him. She was dressed in a silky white gown that made her look like a complete angel. She may even have been one. His eyes widened and breath hitched as the face of the beauty came into view. _

"_Mitchie…" he breathed out. The brunette continued walking towards him and stopped directly in front of him, her beautiful face only inches away from his. She looked at him with sorrow-filled eyes and smiled sadly before closing the gap between their lips. _

_The kiss was so soft, so gentle and yet, it meant so much. He felt her sorrow and pain through her lips and somehow, he knew that she felt his. Pulling away from him, she smiled sadly at him and caressed his cheeks lovingly before backing away from him slowly. _

"_I'll always love you, Shane Grey," she said softly, her angelic voice like music to his ears, as she faded from view._

"_Mitchie? No!" he yelled, desperate to hold her, to be with her again. What was happening? First Nate and then Mitchie? Why was he losing the people he loved? He looks around and the source of light is gone. Again, he's in total darkness. Away from the world and away from his loved ones. _

"_Shane…" _

_Shane whipped around. The voice calling out to him was so soft, so gentle. The voice calling out to him was the voice of a person he hadn't heard from for months. It was the voice of the brother he had lost in a car accident just two weeks ago. It was the voice of Jason Grey, Shane's brother. _

"_Jason?"_

_He doesn't have to see him to know it's him. He'll recognize his brother's voice anywhere. It was the voice he had grown up listening to. The voice that had inspired him to become a singer. It was the voice that had always kept him going when he was down. _

_His eyes widened as his brother came into view. It couldn't be! Jason was dead, his young life taken away by a drunk driver. There was no way he could be in front of him, as though nothing had happened in the last few months. _

"_Shane," he calls out again and opens his arms. Shane chokes back his cry of happiness and collapse into Jason's arms, happy that his brother was with him. _

"_I missed you," Shane choked out, sniffling as he did so. _

"_I know, Shane. But I need you to stop doing this," Jason said in his serious voice and Shane knew he meant business. _

"_Stop doing what?"_

"_Stop torturing yourself! You've been moping for the last few months, pushing away anyone who tried to help you, even Mitchie! How do you think I feel, Shane?" _

"_What do you want me to do, Jason? Celebrate and dance around when you're dead? Well, I'm sorry I can't do that!" Shane screamed and sat on the floor, burying his face into his hands. He heard Jason sigh before he felt his brother's gentle embrace. _

"_I know it's hard. But I need you to move on. Nate and Mitchie have been there for you every step of the way. And they always will be. Mitchie's always going to be by your side. She loves you, Shane. She doesn't know it yet, but she does. And Nate. Oh god, where do I even begin with that boy? He has been so strong. For you. Every time he sees you like you are, he just wants to break down but he holds it in for you. He's bring strong for you."_

"_I never noticed," Shane mumbled through his tears again. Jason smiled at him softly. _

"_How could you have? You've been in your own little world," he chuckled. And then he goes into serious mode again. "But if you continue being the way you are to them, Shane, they may just have enough of you. Don't let them go, Shane. They're the only ones you got left."_

"_Tell Nate he's doing an amazing job and tell Mitchie you love her and be don't be subtle about it. You know how she hates subtle guys."_

_With that, Jason Grey kissed his brother on the forehead one last time before slipping into the darkness, leaving his brother calling out for him. _

Shane jerked awake as his dream came to an end. He frowned. That was what it had been all along. A dream. But it was real. Jason was real. And he was right. He had been a complete jerk towards Mitchie and Nate since he had lost his older brother. What if he loses them?

Picking up his phone, he dialed the number of his girlfriend.

"H-hello?" her groggy voice made him smile. To him, it was the most beautiful voice in the world.

"Mitchie, it's Shane. I love you and I never want to let you go."

Wow. What a way to be subtle.

**A/N: Not my best but I still liked it… Review!**


End file.
